Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/Helen
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Helen |jname=月浜本 |tmname=Heleon |image=Helen Artwork 2.png |size=200px |caption=Atwork Helen od Wysp Oranżowych |gender=Kobieta |colors=yes |eyes=Szare |hair=Blond |hometown=Viridian City (dawniej) Valencia (obecnie) |region=Kanto |relatives=Giovanni (ojciec) Caroline (matka) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trenerka (dawniej), Koordynatorka (obecnie) |game=no |leader=no |gym=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ004 |epname=SJ004 |java=Helen |enva=Helen }} Helen - trenerka z regionu Kanto. Dawniej była rywlką Arta. Od SJ036 podróżuje z Artem i Kate oraz zostaje koordynatorką. W SJ142 z nieznanego powodu odchodzi z paczki. Historia Przed Debiutem Helen urodziła się w Kanto, w mieście Viridian. Jej ojcem jest Giovanni, lider tamtejszej sali i lider Zespoły R. Mężczyzna proponował jej dołączenie do zespołu, jednak dziewczyna za każdym razem odmawiała. Często uciekała z domu, by pobyć w samotności, w lesie Viridian. Gdu już mogła wyruszyć w podróż, Giovanni jej niepozwolił. Helen jednak uciekła z domu i pobiegła do Pallet Town. U pprofesora Oaka wybrała na startera Charmandera - nazwała go Andre. Chciała już iść, jednak znalazł ją ojciec i wróciła z Charmanderem do Viridian. Dziewczyna myślała, że będzie musiała wypuścić Pokemona, jednak ojciec zezwolił jej wkońcu na podróż, dając jej przy okazji odznakę swojej sali. Helen jednak musiała obiecać, że nikomu nie powie o swoim pochodzeniu oraz o planach Zespołu R. Po Debiucie W Kanto Debiutuje w SJ004, gdy walczy z Forrestem. thumb|right|W Kanto Pokonuje go i zdobywa odznakę Głazu. Później poznaje Arta, Jun i Kate. Wyzywa Arta na pojedynek i pokonuje go. Kate chciała z nią walczyć, jednak Helen odmówiła tłumacząc ża ma tylko jednego Pokemona, który już jest zmęczony. Po tych wydarzeniach odchodzi w swoja stronę. Pojawia się jeszcze w SJ005 gdzie pożycza Artowi Charmandera. W SJ006 toczy walkę z Kate, ale przegrywa i odchodzi w swoją drogę. Ponownie pojawia się w SJ012, gdy Zespół R atakuje miasto. Używa Andre i Volty do walki z nimi. Pojawia się w SJ015 gdy przerywa walkę Arta i Kate. Objawia wtedy Ninetales, która była Vulpixem. W SJ016 kłóci się z Donnim. Za propozycją Kate i Arta walczy z nim, ale oboje remisują. Po walce godzi się z Donnim i odchodzi. W SJ030 spotyka bohaterów i razem z nimi oraz Donnim idzie zapisać sie do turnieju. W SJ031 w turnieju walczy z Hearem. Volty pokonała Digletta przeciwnika jednym atakiem, dając przepustkę trenerce do następnej rundy. Okazuje się że będzie następnie walczyć z Sammym. W SJ032 walczy z Sammym i go pokonuje. Gdy chłopak zamierza oddać jej posadę Mistrza Kanto, jednak dziewczyna odmawia. W SJ033 walczy z Kate, ale przegrywa. W czasie walki rzuca Eevee Kamień Gromu, dzięki czemu Volty ewouluje w Jolteon. W SJ036 pomaga bohaterom i Erice w walce z Zespołem R. Ujawnia że jej starter ewoulował. Po walce decyduje się podróżować z Artem i Kate oraz zmienia profesję na koordynatorkę. W SJ037 wyzywa ojca Arta - Johna - na pojedynek, w którym objawia posiadanie Arcanina. Mimo starań przegrywa. Później ogląda walkę Arta z Eriką. W SJ038 ogląda walkę Kate z Eriką. Po walce, razem z Artem i Kate idzie do Strefy Safari. W SJ039 razem z resztą jest w Strefie Safari. Poznaje tam Dragonair oraz jej dzieci - dwójkę Dratinich. Karmią ich, jednak wkrótce zostają zaatakowani przez Zespół R. Przez ich atak rozdziela się od reszty razem z jednym Dratinim. Po tym, jak się znaleźli złapała Dratiniego i razem z resztą ruszyła dalej. W SJ040 jest świadkiem pożaru Centrum Pokemon oraz ewolucji Sqiurtla Kate w Wartortla. Po akcji gaszenia pożaru z bohaterami rusza dalej. W SJ041 ogląda walke Arta z Shanon. Pod koniec odcinka, razem z resztą trafia do Ogrodu Bulbasaurów. W SJ042 z bohaterami jest w Ogrodzie Bulbasaurów. Jest świadkiem ewolucji Bulbasaurów, prócz Bulbasaura Kate. Gdy opuścili Ogród zobaczyli Oficer Jenny i Siostrę Joy. W SJ043 ogląda walkę Oficer Jenny z Siostrą Joy, ale walka zostaje przerwana przez Arta. Później używa swojego Dratini do walki z Zespołem R. W SJ044 poznaje ojca Kate i Sammyego - Samuela Oaka Juniora. Razem z Artem i Kate dostają misję do wykonania w Viridian City. Później ogląda walkę Kate z ojcem. W SJ045 spotyka Jun i Donniego. Później sędziuje walkę Kate i Arta z Jun i Donnim. Po walce żegna się z Jun i Donnim, ale w między czasie jest zła na Arta i Kate, ponieważ się nie dogadywali w czasie walki. Następnie Siostra Joy informuje ją i resztę o tym, że muszą iść do Profesora Kerbyego. W SJ046 Profesor Kerby prosi ją, Arta i Kate o odnalezienie Prechistorycznych Pokemonów. Razem z Kate ruszyły na poszukiwania Aerodactyla, ale gdy go znaleźli, Pokemon porywa ją. W SJ047 Art i Kate znajdują ją w gnieździe Aerodactyla. Po tym jak Buttrefree uśpił Pokemona, Helen go złapała. Przy pomocy Pidgeota zeszła do bohaterów. Później Profesor Kerby pozwala jej zostawić sobie Aerodactyla. Następnie pojawia się Macy i wyzywa ją na pojedynek. W SJ048 walczy z Macy. Nicki pokonuje Magmara przeciwniczki. Po walce atakuje ich Zespół R, ale zostaje on szybko pokonany. Później idzie zapisać się na Pokazy. W SJ049 zapisuje się do Pokazów. Poznaje tam Dannyego. Art i Kate dowiadują się wtedy że jest córką Giovanniego. Do apelu Pokazów wybiera Dratiniego i dzięki niemu przechodzi dalej. W finale mierzy się w Dannym. W czasie walki Andre ewouluje w Charizarda i pokonuje Hypno przeciwnika, dzięki czemu Helen zdobywa dwie wstążki. W SJ050 razem z Artem i Kate są na Zawodach Sztuk Walki Pokemon. Poznaje tam Anthoniego i jego Hitmochana. Później ogląda walki uczestników, a po zawodach z resztą rusza dalej. W SJ051 spotyka Misty i poznaje Jeffreya. Ogląda walkę Jeffreya z liderką, a później walkę chłopaka z Artem i Kate. W SJ052 poznaje Braci Eevee. Później Zespół R porywa jej Jolteona oraz Pokemony Braci, a Jessie i James dowiadują się że jest córką ich szefa. Gdy Eeveelucje wracają do właścicieli, razem z Artem i Kate rusza dalej. W F01 CZ.1 w lesie Saffronu szuka z Artem, Kate i Jeffreyem bazy swojego ojca. W lesie odnajdują dziwną kartkę. W F01 CZ.2 używa Nicki i Andrea do zniszczenia kamer na drzewach. Po zniszczeniu kamer odnajdują jaskinię w której tworzony był Mewtwo. Kate proponuje wtedy opracowanie planu. W F01 CZ. 3 dostają się do jaskini, jednak Giovanniego i Mewtwo nie ma. Gdy Art, Kate i Jeffrey zostają zamknięci w klatce razem z Mew, dziewczyna obmyśla nowy plan. W F01 CZ. 4 razem z Artem, Jeffreyem i Mew teleportuje się do Fuchsi, zaraz po tym, jak Mew Przewidywaniem dowiedział się, że Kate coś się stało. W F01 CZ. 5 razem z bohaterami teleportowali się do Fuchsi, do Giovanniego i Mewtwo. Później samolot w którym są eksploduje, ale Mew ich ratuje. W F01 CZ. 6 widzi jak Mew rozmawia z Mewtwo. Razem z bohaterami próbuje pokazać Mewtwo, że istnieje przyjaźń między ludzmi a Pokemonami, co się jednak nie udaje i Pokemon zaczyna walczeć z Mew. W czasie walki Mew i Mewtwo użyli równocześnie Hiper Promienia, jednak pomiędzy nich wbiegła Kate i to z nią uderzyły promienie, w wyniku czego zamieniła się w kamień. Zaraz po tym, wszystkie zebrane tam Pokemony zaczeły płakać, dzięki czemu Kate się obudziła. Po tym, mewtwo i Mew się gdzieś teleportowali, aHelen, Art i Kate poszli do Centrum Pokemon. W SJ053 śni jej się Mew i Mewtwo, tak samo jak Artowi i Kate. Później zapisuje się na Pokazy, zaraz po tym jak okazuje się że sale Kogi i Sabriny są zamkniete. W SJ054 jest w Ogrodzie Kangaskhana i poznaje Tommyego oraz jego rodziców. Po tym jak Kangaskhany zostają uratowane z łap Zespołu R, z Artem i Kate rusza w dalszą drogę. W SJ055 poznaje Bradleya i ogląda walkę Arta z nim. Później spotyka Zapdosa, Articuno i Moltresa, ale ten ostatni porywa ją do Światyni Legendarnych Ptaków, z której następnie ratuje ją reszta. Będąc ponownie w Willi spotykają Macho. W SJ056 spotyka Jeffreya który objawia posiadanie Magnemita. Później ogląda walkę Kate z Artem i Jeffreyem, jednak remisują. Następnie, gdy Machop ratuje Ivysaura, Wartortla i Magnemita z rąk Zespołu R, doradza trenerom by Macho sam wybrał, kto z nich ma być jego trenerem. Gdy wybór trafia na Kate, żegnają się z Jeffreyem i ruszają w dalszą drogę. W SJ057 bierze udział w Pokazach. Przechodzi apel dzięki Andre. Później walczy z Donnim, gdzie Charizard zmierzył się z Gengarem. Pokemon Donniego przegrał starcie z Charizardem, dzięki czemu Helen przechodzi dalej. W pół finale walczy z Dannym, jednak Andre zostaje pokonany przez Jigglypuffa chłopaka, przez co odpada z Pokazów. Następnie z CP razem z Artem i Kate dowiaduje się że Sabrina wróci za trzy dni. W SJ058 razem z bohaterami jest w jaskini w której spotykają Graveler i Golema. Zaraz po tym, jak Wartortle zamraża tamte Pokemony Lodowym Promieniem, bohaterowie znajdują ranną Eevee. Później Zespół R porywa Pokemony, jednak poprzez nauczenie się Dratinich Stalowego Ogona, Pokemony zostają uwolnione. Następnie, będąc już w PC, Eevee postanowiła zostać z Helen, więc dziewczyna ją złapała. W SJ059 spotyka Garego, który objawia że posiada Farfetch'da. Później gdy Zespół R porywa Pokemony, Drakonas, Dratini oraz Dragonair ewoulują. W SJ060 spotyka Brygadę Ognia, z tym że jej członkowie ewoulowali. Proszą bohaterów by pomogli odnaleźć Magmara, który został porwany przez Zespół R. Gdy docierają na miejsce, przy pomocy Kamienia Ognia Kate ewouluje Vulpix w Ninetales. Flaren też chciała ewoulować, jednak Helen woli poczekać na odpowiednią chwilę. Po uwolnieniu Magmara oraz pożegnaniu się z Brygadą Ognia, razem z Artem i Kate idzie do PC. W SJ061 poznaje Sabrinę i spotyka Macy. Później oglada walkę Macy z liderką. W SJ062 i SJ063 ogląda walkę Kate i Arta z Sabriną. Po ostatniej walce (czyli Arta) razem z nimi rusza dalej. W SJ064 ewouluje Flaren w Flareona oraz startuje w turnieju Eeveelucji. W turnieju pokonuje Rainera i Mikeya, tym samym wygrywając cały turniej. W SJ065 bierze udział w Konkursie Łapania Pokemonów, jednak przegrywa, bo złapała Butterfree. W SJ066 jest z bohaterami w laboratorium w którym bada się wielkość Pokemonów. W SJ067 zapisuje się do turnieju w mieście Fuchsia. W SJ068 w turnieju pokonuje Sammyego i przechodzi dalej. W SJ069 w turnieju walczy z Dannym. W SJ070 pokonuje w turnieju Dannyego i Kate i przechodzi do finału. W SJ071 w finale turnieju pokonuje Shanon, jednak następnie przegrywa z Garym. W SJ072 Abra kradnie jej oraz reszcie jedzenie. Później Wartortle Kate ewouluje, a Kate łapie Abrę. W SJ073 ogląda walkę Arta z Kogą. W SJ074 ogląda walkę Kate z Kogą. Pod koniec odcinka, nie jest zadowolona z faktu, iż musi się wkrótce spotkać z ojcem, gdyż Kate i Art będą walczyć z nim o odznakę. W SJ075 poznaje Jimmyego. Później ogląda walkę Arta z Jimmym. Później razem z resztą i Jimmym rusza do Conort by wziąść udział w tamtejszych Pokazach. W SJ076 pomaga Psyduckom i Golduckom pozbyć się Muków z ich jeziora. Później po dotarciu do Conort razem z Jimmym zapisuje się na Pokazy. W SK077 poznaje Victora i jego Pikachu, Pukę. Później nagrywa Arta, który próbuje surfować. Pod koniec odcinka, razem z resztą udaje się do Willi ala Star. W SJ077 poznaje siostrę bliźniaczkę Kate, May. W SJ078 z resztą jest na Wyspie Wszystkich Strachów. Później ją i Jimmiego atakuje Onix, jednak Macho im pomaga. Pod koniec odcinka, w czasie kolacji odgraża się Jimmiemu że go pokona na pokazach. W SJ080 bierze udział w Pokazach miasta Conort, gdzie w finale pokonuje May, dzięki czemu zdobywa czwartą wstążkę. W SJ081 poznaje Blainego, który okazuje się być dziadkiem Jun. Później używa Charizarda, by zabrał kilku ludzi z tonącego statku. Następnie z resztą rusza za Zespołem R, który porwał Mew i Mewtwo. W SJ082 ratuje Mew i Mewtwo z rąk Zespołu R i Givanniego. W SJ083 objawia posiadanie Pidgeot oraz Pikachu. Później ogląda walkę Jun z Blainem. W SJ084 ogląda walkę Kate z Blainem. W SJ085 ogląda walkę Arta z Blainem. Później ratuje chłopaka i Poliwhirla przed wpadnięciem do wulkanu. W SJ086 dowiaduje się że Drakonas oraz jego brat mogą ewoulować. W nocy jednak, Dragonite Arta budzi ją i resztę, gdyż Drakonas znikną. Znajdują go przy jeziorze, gdy używa Samoobrony w celu powstrzymania ewolucji. Siostra Joy daje dziewczynie Kamień Młodości, a dzięki niemu Dragonair pozostaje w obecnej formie. W SJ087 bierze udział w podwójnych Pokazach. Dzięki Drakonasowi i Holly zdobywa piątą wstążkę i zostaje zakwalifikowana do Wielkiego Festiwalu Kanto. W SJ088 ogląda walkę Meowtha z Persianem. Później z Artem i Kate kierują się nad Jezioro Zwycięstw. W SJ089 i SJ090 ogląda oraz sędziuje walkę Arta z Bradleyem. W SJ091 walczy z Kate. Volty przegrywa z Abrą. Później jest świadkiem ewolucji Abry. W SJ092 spotyka startery Kanto i ich ewolucje. W SJ093 używa Mike'a do odebrania nieco elektryczności od Elektroda. W SJ094 startuje w Wielkim Festiwalu Kanto. Do apelu wybiera Pikachu, dzięki któremu przechodzi dalej. W SJ095 walczy z Jimmym. Mike pokonuje Ponytę przeciwnika, dzięki czemu Helen przechodzi dalej. W SJ096 walczy z Donnim. Andre pokonuje Blastoisa przeciwnika, dzięki czemu Helen przechodzi dalej. W SJ097 w półfinale pokonuje Dannego, ale w finale Wielkiego Festiwalu Kanto przegrywa z May, dlatego jest Wicemistrzynią Wielkiego Festiwalu Kanto. W SJ098 spotyka się z ojcem. Później razem z bohaterami uwalnia uwięzione w więzieniu Pokemony. W SJ099 i SJ100 ogląda walkę Kate i Arta z Giovannim. W SJ101 razem z bohaterami próbuje ratować Lapras, jednak ona i Art wypływają na morze. Później jest świadkiem, tego jak Art łapie Lapras. W SJ0102 poznaje swoją matkę - Caroline. Okazuje się, że zostawiła ona Giovanniego, gdy dowiedziała się że on pracuje dla Zespołu R. Jak się jeszcze okazało, zabrał on dziewczynę, gdy ta miała kilka miesięcy. Później ogląda walkę Caroline z Raichu Zespoły R. Po walce pierwszy raz nazywa Giovanniego tatą. W SJ103 razem z Prof. Kerbym próbuje ewoulować Slowpoka w Slowboro. Od SJ104'' do '''SJ111 ogląda Ligę. Później przyjeźdźają po nią rodzice i przeprowadza się na wyspy Valencia. Na Wyspach Oranżowych thumb|left|Od Wysp Oranżowych Pojawia się w SJ113. Okazuje się że zmieniła wygląd. Wyzywa Mew na walkę, objawia wtedy posiadanie Spearowa. Matt przegrywa z legendą i wszyscy ruszają dalej. W SJ114 spotyka Macy. Później ogląda walkę Kate z Macy. W SJ115 jest z resztą w Parku Pokemon. W SJ116 walczy z Lorelei i przegrywa. W SJ117 poznaje Miye. Później pomaga w zniszczeniu maszyny Zespołu R. W SJ118 i w SJ119 ogląda starcia Kate i Arta z Cissy. W SJ120 spotyka Kryształowego Onixa. Później ratuje rzadkiego Pokemona przed Zespołem R, a w zamian dostaje kryształową figurkę Charizarda. W SJ121 wygrywa pierwsze Pokazy na Wyspach Oranżowych. W SJ122 ogląda zawody w boksie. W SJ123 razem z resztą obchodzi Dzień Scythera. W SJ124 ogląda walkę Arta i Kate z Johnem i Matildą. Od SJ125 do SJ127 ogląda zmagania Arta, Kate i jej rywala Dannego, z Dannym, który okazał się ojcem jej rywala. Później poznają Glenna i Sheena, członków Zespołu D. Następnie Art, Kate i Helen dostają jajka Pokemonów. W SJ128 spotyka Jeffreya, który objawia posiadanie Skarmoryego. Później z jej jajka i Kate wykluwa się Eevee, a z jajka Arta Magikarp. Następnie we trójkę walczą z Skarmory Jeffreya jednak przegrywają. W SJ129 poznaje April. Między nią a Artem wybuchła kłótnia, przerwana przez Charizarda April. Później razem z resztą przegania Zespół D. April proponuje Helen walkę, Charizard kontra Charizard. Mimo starań, Andre przegrywa a April dołącza do bohaterów. W SJ130 ogląda walkę Arta z April. Później gdy zaatakował ich Zespół R i Zespół D, stwierdziła że "Magikarp Arta jest ich jedyną nadzieją", co się potwierdziło poprzez ewolucję Pokemona i przegnaniu obu Zespołów. W SJ131 bierze udział w Dynamicznym Turnieju na Złotej Wyspie. W pierwszej rundzie walczy z Melmanem. Do walki wybiera Flaren, która mimo trudności pokonuje Sandslasha przeciwnika, dzięki czemu Helen przechodzi dalej. W SJ132 walczy z Sheenem. Andre, mimo trudności, pokonał Alakazama przeciwnika, a Helen kwalifikuje się do TOP4, gdzie jednak przegrywa w SJ133 w starciu z Jeffrey'em. W SJ134 ogląda walkę Arta z Jeffrey'em. W SJ137 Spearow Helen ewoluuje w Fearowa. W SJ141 z niewiadomego powodu Helen opuszcza paczkę. Osiągnięcia Odznaki *'2 Odznaka' (od ojca i wygrana) Wstążki *'5 Wstążek Kanto' **'2 Miejsce w Wielkim Festiwalu Kanto' *'2 Wstążki Wysp Oranżowych' Inne *TOP4 Turniej Kanto *Pierwsze miejsce w Turnieju Eeveelucji *Brak klasyfikacji w Turnieju Łapania Pokemonów. *Pierwsze miejsce w Turnieju Fuchsi. *Pierwsze miejsce w Turnieju Walk Liderów Juniorów (mistrzyni) *TOP4 Dynamiczny Turniej na Złotej Wyspie Pokemony Zawsze W Rotacji/W domu